Help:FAQ
Adding to the Naruto Profile Wikia How do I make an article? Simply type the title (take account for the casing) in the search line and press the "Go"-button. If the title doesn't already exist, you will be prompted to create an article with that pagename. The exact wording is: There is no page titled "". You can create this page. Now simply press the red link that appears, which will direct you to an empty page with the title you searched for and you will be free to start the article. But please be so kind as to make a search (by pressing the "Search"-button) before starting an article, just in case we might have missed a redirect or if what you are about to create is already a section in an existing article. Userpages Userpages are personal pages which are accessible when you create an account. It is also this page that will be linked to, when ever you sign a comment by using four tildes, i.e. ~~~~. It is not required that you make a userpage, but it is somewhat advised to drop a line or two about yourself. Objectivity On your own personal userpage, you get to throw objectivity out the window. Write about anything you wish. About yourself, about what games you like, what games you don't like, why something is better than something else and so on. Go nuts with it. The only thing we don't accept are comments that are directly insulting to a specific person or a group of people, i.e. racist comments, insults to people's religion, etc. So please use common sense when it comes to that. ;Summary #Create your talk template the same way you create an article: by typing, without quotation marks, "Template:your talk template name" in the Search box. Press Go, then click on the red link of the "You can create this page" up there. We advise you to choose a short name for your talk template. #Copy the coding of the talk template you wish to follow and paste it into your empty talk template page. #Fill out the coding after the "=" sign accordingly. E.g. "image=your image's name" or "color=your desired color". Leave the "time= }" and "text= }" parameters alone. #Save and you are now ready to use it. Just type, without quotation marks, " " to leave your message. As a side note, if you want to make a Talk Bubble with a dark background, please use extremely light font. White works best. If you use a dark or even medium font on a dark background, nobody will be able to read your words without highlighting them. You are only allowed to create one talk template per user. Though you are allowed more, you must host these in userspace, or in walkthrough space if you want to use one just for your walkthrough. Hosting a template in userspace works the same as template space, to use it, you would have to type " ". You are also allowed to use multiple talkboxes in one template using choose/option or . Character Profiles A template of a default character profile can be found here, simply copy and paste it to your character's page then modify it to suit your intended build. Bear in mind that no character profile is considered entirely legitimate in any sense, and may be disputed upon by other players in-game. In addition to this, when engaged in a formal battle those possessing a wikia page are forbidden from editing it, such as to add new techniques or tools, until it has reached a conclusion. NOTE: In no way are pages here considered fool-proof, their legitimacy may be disputed in-game (i.e. over illegitimately-claimed kekkei genkai, already claimed techniques or tools). Images Before uploading The most important things to do before uploading are: #To perform a search (enter a keyword and click "search"). Make sure that categories and images are part of your searching criteria. These can be marked either every time you search at the bottom of the search page or by default in ' ' (requires that you have an account). #To check Category:Images. There will be subcategories leading to a specific game, e.g. Final Fantasy X, and again subcategories leading to type of image, e.g. characters, locations, etc. It is important to do this, so that we don't have several copies of the same image taking up space. How to upload New uploads On the left side of your browser, you will see a box named "Toolbox" with a link called "' '". Click the button next to the empty space. The name of it changes to fit the language setup of the computer (For English-speakers, it's called "Browse..."). Then simply locate the file and upload it. Of image formats, you will be able to upload .JPG, .PNG and .GIF (the last one is not listed on the upload page, but it is possible). Over pre-existing images First and foremost, the only times you may upload over a pre-existing image is if the image you wish to upload is either of better quality or a more reasonable size of the exact same motif. If the image fits these criteria, here's how you do. Go to the existing image, e.g. Image:Neji.gif. At the bottom will be a link called "Upload a new version of this file". Click it. The Destination filename will already be filled out; do not change it. Select the image you want to upload and make sure it has the same extension as the existing image, i.e., if the existing image is .jpg, your image has to be .jpg as well. When you have selected the image you want to upload, click the upload button. You should now get a warning message saying that a file of this name already exists. Ignore it and click the Save file button. After a minute or two, the change will be visible. Naming! It is absolutely vital that you give an image a name that makes sense. This is because images cannot be moved/renamed. So once you've found the file you wish to upload, using the "Browse..." function, the destination filename will automatically be the same as the filename on your computer. You can manually change this. Giving it a good name will help reduce duplicate images and makes it easier to find, should you forget its name (as it will pop up during searches). Example of a good name would be the before-mentioned Image:Neji.gif. You can tell from its name that it is an image of Neji. An example of a bad name would be Music-harp.gif. You would have no way of knowing that this was an image of Kakashi by just viewing its name. The sole exception for this rule applies to images not to be used in articles, e.g. wallpapers or userimages. However, as a common courtesy, it should be mentioned in the description what it is for. But most importantly, never EVER include a + in the name, because this will make it impossible for anyone to gain access to the image. How to insert in pages For help on how to insert images properly into articles, please go to . Category:Help Pages